User blog:Eureka Enderborn/The Enderborn Canon, Special Edition
Eureka’s eyes snapped open. He was in a hallway. A plain grey hallway stretching off as far as the eye can see, with doors lining it on both sides. He looked around. There was nothing interesting or different, just the same thing over and over stretching off forever. Then, he felt a draft. What? I’ve never felt the effects of temperature before. He looked down and realized the problem. He was in a normal Human body! Even worse, he didn’t have any clothes. What? How is this possible? I need to find my body. Where could it be? It must be behind one of these doors. He went to the nearest door and opened it up. Through the door was a snowy mountainous area, and nearby the gates to a city beneath the mountain. Wait a minute… is that Kheled Arnin? He started to walk towards the gate, when all the snow began to melt and the sky started turning black. The city aged and crumbled before his eyes, and he ran back into the hallway to avoid the melting snow. That was terrifying! Wait a minute… I’m scared? What is going on here… He rushes toward the next door. Inside was a weird miasma of purple, and a sign reading: Rhea’s Brain. Wow. There sure are a lot of weapons in here. Wait, is that a timeline over there? Cool, I should take a look at that. There may be some things she’s not telling me. “Eureka? What are you doing in my head? And why are you naked? Is my subconscious trying to tell me something?” “AAAH!” Eureka rushed out and slammed the door shut. Ok, that was a terrible idea. I almost don’t want to do this, but I need my body back. He walked through another door. He was in a pretty nice domestic room. Nearby, there was a boy of about 17 sitting, typing on a laptop with some show playing on the TV. When Eureka entered, the tall, brown-haired person turned to look at him. The two stared at each other for a very long time. Eventually, the kid typed a few more things on his laptop, and Eureka backed out of the room and closed the door. That was surreal. One more, and I’m just going to sit down and wait for this to be over. He walked along past a few more doors, until he came to one that caught his attention. I have a good feeling about this one. Wait… I have a feeling? This must end! He opened the door and walked through. The land around him was almost pitch black, but he could vaguely make a out the outline between land and sky. The sky was just slightly more black than the land. Nearby, he could see his body. It lay smashed, mangled, and burnt at the feet of a shell which resembled his own, but substantially larger and more dangerous looking. When he entered, the larger model turned and looked at him, and spoke in his own robotic voice. “Access denied! You are not supposed to see this.” Its voice then turned incredibly sinister. “Yet.” It reached out a large hand and grabbed Eureka, hurling him off of a cliff. Eureka found himself falling up, ever upward. In the sky, a bright red eye opened, bearing down on him… “AAAAAAAH!” Eureka jerked upright, breathing heavily. He rushed down into his lab and jacked himself into his regular body. He then picked up the experimental biological shell he had been trying and hurled it into the blast room. He activated the systems, and a mighty explosion evaporated the experimental shell. “EUREKA? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” “Troy? Project Pinocchio was a total failure. Wipe it from the records. Never mention this to anybody, not even to me, ever again.” “ALRIGHT. I WILL. BUT WOULD YOU LIKE TO TELL ME JUST WHAT HAPPENED?” “No Troy. I don’t think I’ll ever be mentioning this to anybody. Category:Blog posts